Happy Sandwich Day!
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: A Nizzy oneshot I wrote in honor of National Sandwich Day, which is today. So...enjoy!


***Hey guys, so I heard on the radio that today's National Sandwich Day, and thought I'd right a cute little oneshot on the holiday. Yeah, I'm kind of pathetic. :P Anyways, I was trying to figure out who to involve in this story, and immediately thought some Nizzy would be perfect for this type of situation. Enjoy! Third person POV.* **

Noah was sitting on a shaded picnic bench in his local park, his eyes scanning the page of a rather large book. To him it was a meaningless day; He woke up, went for a walk, got knocked around a bit by Duncan and his delinquent buddies, and then perched himself quietly in this little shady area. As he was about to find out, the day wasn't as meaningless to his pshychotic girlfriend.

Noises that sounded sort of like a train awokened Noah from his bored stupor. He looked around the abandoned grassland and spotted the fiery orange of his girlfriend's hair charging towards him.

"Choo! Choo! All aboard the sandwich express!" Izzy called. She was now standing still in front of the picnic table, but was still marching in place before Noah. She had her regular electric green bikini top and sarong on, but with an added naval hat that kind of reminded him of "Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness'" getup. In one of her hands was a perfectly round glass plate with a tall and crisp sandwich sitting neatly in the center of it. She threw her head back and laughed a sort of laugh that you never hear come from a sane person before hopping onto the bench opposite Noah. "Hey Noah!" She exclaimed quickly.

Noah wasn't really listening to Izzy, as he was more focused on the sandwich. One thing he hadn't done all day was eat, and it wasn't really bothering the bookworm until his girlfriend waved a gigantic yet perfect and delicious sandwich in front of his face. The former mental patient snapped her fingers and Noah's eyes became huge in alert before calming down again. He smiled and picked the sandwich up off the white plate.

"Thanks, Brazil Nut, how'd you know I was hungry?" He asked with a rare smile on his face as he eyed the food in his fingers. Everything about it was amazing. The lettuce was crisp, the meat was fresh, the tomatoes were perfectly ripe, and the chorizzo smelled like it came straight from Italy... He put his hands to his mouth to savor a bite of the delight, but that luxury never came. Noah was so caught up in admiring the all-around beauty of the thing that he didn't even notice Izzy had taken it back from him and placed it on the the plate again.

"Noah," She whined, "We can't eat it, it's sacred." She whispered. Usually the bookworm had no problem understanding Izzy's particular brand of brand of crazy, right down to her insistence that they wear cowboy hats whenever they go Loch Ness Monster Hunting next door, whatever that was supposed to mean, but this right here had him stumped. It was just a sandwich! A _delicious _looking one that Noah would do anything to have in front of him right now.

"Uh, it's just a sandwich, E-Scope." Noah pointed out. He knew that Izzy hated being called that now a days, but he couldn't help it. Iz always made an exception for him anyways.

"Do you have any idea what today is?" Izzy asked in a loud desperation. Noah couldn't help but stare at the girl when her well-built body moved from side to side like it was doing now.

"Wednesday." He answered, still mesmerized by her movements. Izzy snatched his book away from him and began to flip through the pages furiously until she found a paragraph the she pointed to, requesting Noah to read it.

"Read it and _then_ tell me what today is." She commanded him. He didn't object as he read the short paragraph on American literature. "So?" She asked eagerly as the boy lifted his head again.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that today's the day Robert Frost became one of the most influential poets in modern American literature." He replied, letting the tiniest bit of sarcasm shine through his words. Izzy laughed at him like he was the insane one. Ha!

"No, no, no, Silly!" She objected, "It says that today's National Sandwich Day!" The redhead exclaimed. Noah's confused look didn't falter one bit.

"So...I can't eat the sandwich?" He asked her. She looked thoroughly irritated with him while she shook her head no.

"No, Noah! We're supposed to celebrate the sandwich, not eat it!" She exclaimed. This began the mental conversation between to two. They knew each other so well that they were able to do that. Maybe it was at the point where it was more of a look-reading conversation. Noah's deep brown eyes were practically begging for the crisp lunch meat while Izzy's green eyes emitted a blaze of defiance. Noah finally gave the look that said that said, _"If you love me, you'll do it." _Izzy couldn't help but oblige. She hesitantly slid the plate across the slatted table. "Fine Noah, but only 'cause you're cute." She replied. He smiled gratefully at his amazing girlfriend as he took an amazing bite of a sandwich that tingled on his taste bites.

And another.

And another.

Noah made quick work of the sandwich, polishing it off in a matter of minutes. After he had finished, he kissed the smooth skin of Izzy's cheek and muttered out a bashful "thank you."

"Aw, anything for you, No!" She exclaimed, her green eyes swelling up with a kind of sweet gentleness that she had built up for the little nerd. Suddenly, Noah felt his tanned arm yanked away from the table, and him and his girlfriend were dashing through the grassy plains.

"Where are we going?" Noah asked loudly so he could be heard through the wind assaulting their faces.

"Duh!" She yelled back, "To make another!"

***How did I do? I'd love some feedback from you, I want to get more used to writing Nizzy; They're pretty epic. ;) So...please review! Oh, and Happy National Sandwich Day! :D***


End file.
